Misunderstanding at Its Finest
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Or Judal's just an idiot. More than half of people Aladdin knows are somehow convinced that he's a female. And people from Kou are idiots, including Judal. Especially Judal. Titus just want to point out that Aladdin's a hypocrite. Hint of JudalxAladdin (Not beta-ed)


The sun was hot. And so was Aladdin. Even though it was already sunset, a whole day of training with Yamraiha had set the young boy's body on fire, almost literally. He fiddled with his vest and braid before looking around. It should be okay.

"It's so hot!" the Magi whined before his eyes narrowed resolutely and promptly took off his vest. The wind hit his body and the boy sighed in bliss as he let his vest met the ground. He took the tail of his hair into his hand and rolled off the tie from his blue hair.

Just as he was done, a strong gush of wind hit his back, scattering his blue hair and made his turban flew off of his head to somewhere close. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. They widened in awe at the sight that greeted his deep blue eyes. The petals from the flowers in the gardens were flying up to the sky, courtesy of the wind.

His heart leaped in joy at the beautiful sight and he had the strongest urge to giggle. He let it out as he ran across the field while twirling around as pearls of laughter came out of his mouth. He continued twirling around until he tripped. He embraced the fall and was surprised that no pain met his back. The flowers covered the ground and it was really nice lying around there, in the middle of the field.

Unknown to the young boy, he had spectators.

Jafar and Masrur, who were on their way to see Sinbad, had stopped and were captivated by the rare sight of Aladdin with his hair out of its braid. When the Magi twirled and the petals flew around him, it was similar to watching a dream; beautiful and magical. Especially the light laughter and joyful smile the Magi emitted.

Sinbad, who had been watching for a while from his office, smiled softly at the sight of Aladdin sitting there on the field, without his vest and only the bandages covering his chest. It was not an exaggeration to say that Aladdin was very similar to a girl. And despite being wise from time to time, Aladdin's voice was soft and gentle.

Hakuryuu did not know what to make of the sight of the young Magi. He was used to seeing their High Priest being crude, brutal and ungraceful. And now, looking at this boy, his heart warmed as he engraved the beautiful sight into his mind.

Yamraiha and Sharrkan, who were sitting down together in a rare moment of truce, watched Aladdin from their high location. A soft smile graced Yamraiha's lips as Sharrkan watched with gentle eyes.

"Magi are really something else, aren't they?" Yamraiha asked softly as she raised her cup of tea.

Sharrkan did no answer, because they both knew the answer to that.

XXX

"_I don't want to!"_

"_A young girl should not go around in such minimal clothing! It's repulsive!"_

Sinbad and Jafar looked at each other. The voices came from the room currently occupied by the visiting Eighth Imperial Princess of Kou, Ren Kougyoku. And if their ears were to be trusted, it was Aladdin who owned the first voice.

"_I don't like you! Let go of me!"_

"_I don't like you too! But I can't let you go around looking like this! I'm going to change your-"_

The king and his advisor wisely retreated without further ado. If it was something terrible, surely Aladdin could protect himself. After all, what's a dungeon clearer against a Magi?

When dinner came, Kougyoku just won a thousand of brownie points from them, and also a note to themselves to never underestimate the princess. The other occupants of the large table also fell silent as their eyes grew wide at the sight of Aladdin trudging behind Kougyoku in tears and pout.

While it was rare to see the two together, the main thing that caught their attention was the fact that it was a _very feminine_ Aladdin they were seeing.

Clad and dolled up in a dress that was identical to Kougyoku's, albeit differed in colors, his had shades of sky blue, midnight blue, sea blue, and more blue, Aladdin looked very much like another version of a proper imperial princess. His hair, free out braid, was styled similarly to the grinning and beaming redhead princess beside him. His face was shadowed lightly by powder and blusher on his cheeks. His lips were lightly layered with pink lipsticks _which should not look that great on a boy-_

"What do you think of my handiwork? She's such a darling, isn't she?" the princess gushed happily before taking Aladdin's hand in hers, despite the Magi's obvious protests.

"Good job, Kougyoku!" unexpectedly, the one who should be protecting Aladdin's virtue in moments like this stood up and slammed his hands energetically to the table. Alibaba's eyes shined with stars as he gave the princess a thumb up. Kougyoku giggled behind her sleeve.

Morgiana was pretty much petrified at the sight of a very pretty and cute Aladdin looking up at her pleadingly. She wanted to rescue him, but against two dungeons clearers, she stood no chance at all. Not to mention Sinbad who was grinning wickedly. No, no chance at all.

_Forgive me, Aladdin._

Sharrkan outright laughed at the misery his fellow male was blessed with before Yamraiha smacked his head with her staff. Leaving behind the man while fuming, her face suddenly turned into gentle one as she approached the two newcomers and crouched down to Aladdin's level.

"Aladdin," she tried placidly, "You look very cute."

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say as Aladdin promptly burst into tears.

"Aladdin-dono!" a blushing Hakuryuu approached the two women and very much harassed boy. Looking into the teary eyes of the Magi, he swallowed down his spit and announced loudly, to Aladdin's impending horror.

"I've always thought that you would look very pleasing in Kou's imperial dress for princesses! That's why, please take pride in yourself! You are the most stunning young girl I've ever seen next to my sister!"

"_I'm a __**boy**__!"_ Aladdin's distraught cry was ignored by the two Kou royalties as they cooed at the young Magi.

"Should we be worried about the fact that Hakuryuu had thought even before this about Aladdin in a dress?" an amused Sinbad whispered to a slightly horrified Jafar at the realization.

"_He's twelve!"_ the former assassin whispered forlornly as Masrur offered his fellow general a drink.

"I'm a- _where are you touching- __**Judal**__?!"_

"Chibi, what are you wearing!? N-not that you look cute-"

"I can't believe this! You just called me-"

Ah, good life.

XXX

_Omake~ what could have happened in Magnostadt in this AU~_

"I will release this boy with one condition, chibi!"

Everyone held their breath as the crazy black haired man pointed his small wand to their comrade, classmate, and friend, Titus Alexius with a wicked grin directed at Aladdin.

The crazy man had crashed into their class without any warning and proceeded to manhandle one of their best students. From what they had heard so far, it seemed that the black haired man had some kind of grudges against Aladdin. _Must be a sore loser who lost against Aladdin at some point of time before he entered the academy_, was what most of them speculated.

"Let go of Titus, you sick bastard!" Sphintus demanded angrily. He was ready to charge at the bastard but Meiers held him back while glaring at the invader. There was something dark and powerful about this man, she could felt it.

"What do you want, Judal?!" Ah, so Aladdin _did_ know the man.

"Easy stuff, chibi," replied the newly named Judal. He twirled his wand before pointing it at Aladdin. The students shrieked, expecting some kind of spell directed at them.

Something _was_ directed, but at Aladdin, and it was not a spell. A package of blue suddenly appeared out of thin air and fell into Aladdin's arms. It looked like some kind of clothing. They watched confusedly as Aladdin's eyes widened in fear, horror and…_disgust_?

"Wear that, chibi. You know how to, right?" the man grinned wickedly at their classmate who looked like somebody dumped a dead body on him. "Wear that and come with me to Kou. I'm going to make you my bride, a proper imperial princess, and the Kou Empire's second Ma-"

"You're a girl!" Titus' scream interrupted the crazy speech the equally crazy man was delivering. Aladdin's eyes met Titus' in horror.

"You're a girl and you accused _me_-"

"Shut up, you lowly magician!" Judal's grip tightened around Titus' neck and the blond wisely closed his mouth.

"I'm not a girl!" Aladdin screamed in horror. It was bad enough that Sindria's citizens had taken to treating him like a girl after that horrifying dinner! He did not need his classmates to start treating him like that too!

"Chibi." Judal growled. A growling Judal equaled to a destroyed nation. Uh-oh. "I don't have much patient. And stop the boy façade. It's disgusting and pitiful. Everyone could see that you're a girl!"

"Maybe _you_ should have your eyes checked!" snapped Aladdin. A snapping Aladdin equaled to a destroyed universe. Double uh-oh. "And who wants to marry a Magi like you?!"

"Magi-" somebody choked out but Judal was not done either.

"_I want you, chibi, and nobody, not even your stupid Sinbad and king candidate can stop me!"_

"_You're crazy! Get out of here!"_

Meiers sighed, "Alright everyone, let's get back to our lesson. Leave Aladdin alone to deal with his- I mean _her_ Magi stalker."

"Ano, we should save Titus."

The blond was thrown to their feet as Aladdin and hi-her stalker started a screaming contest against each other.

Magnostadt was never peaceful again after that day.

Mogamett sipped his tea leisurely as the two Magi could be seen playing cat and mouse above his kingdom through his window, Aladdin screaming profanities at the persistent Judal.

Ah, good life.

* * *

End.

**A/N**: This was supposed to be shorter oh well. :D I've wanted to write this for a long time. The last part was inspired by the cute fic, _**Aladdin-chan**_. Reviews are lovely. I hope you enjoyed it, Muchan. There _are_ two arts of Aladdin in the first and second part. Also, I'm quite nervous about this because it's my first fic in Magi fandom and I don't see much of this kind of fic. Yet. I want to write something with Kouha in it www

* * *

マギ © Shinobu Ohtaka


End file.
